disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Saloso
Saloso is a shapeshifting malandro and the main antagonist in the Elena of Avalor episode "The Tides of Change". Background Saloso and his malandro cronies were once territorial creatures that clashed with the peaceful sirenas over control of the seas of Cornado. The sirenas turned the tide and banished them to the shipwrecks of their enemies and kept them away through the coral alarms installed, which produced a debilitating sound for the malandros, throughout their kingdom. Physical appearance Saloso is a shapeshifter, but his default form is a river dolphin. Like the other malandros, anything he shapeshifts into is usually pink, including non-aquatic creatures such as humans. Role in the series When word got out that the sirena royal family decided to form a peace treaty with the humans, the sirenas' general, Daria, went to Saloso for his help, as they shared a common enemy in humans. Saloso at first denies the offer but changes his mind when Daria cut a deal with the malandros leader: if they helped Daria sabotage the unity pact, they get the coastline north of the city and can leave their dilapidated quarters. Saloso agrees to help Daria as long as she deactivates the coral alarms when they arrive, which she agrees to. After Daria leaves, Saloso orders Torpe to follow Daria to destroy all the deactivated alarms. Onshore the next day, Daria meets with the malandros and proceeds with the plan. Taking the form of a human, Saloso plants himself on board Naomi Turner's ship docked nearby while Torpe turns into a sirena. Once King Pescoro prepares to sign the treaty with Princess Elena, Torpe pretends to be a sirena and sings to Saloso, pretending to be entranced, and accuses the sirena of leading him into danger. Convinced that the sirenas are still vile, the humans prepare to attack the innocent sirenas nearby, canceling the peace treaty. During the dissent, Saloso turns back and infiltrates the palace with the other malandros with no coral alarm to stip them. There, they capture the royal family when they return. Daria furiously confronts Saloso, stating that this wasn't part of their deal. Saloso simply laughs and unabashedly reveals Daria's treachery to the shocked sirenas. Ocho uses his ink to confuse the river dolphins and helps Daria and Princess Marisa escape, prompting Saloso to send the malandros after them. Marisa returns with assistance from Elena and her friends. Using the Scepter of Light, Elena tries to restore the coral alarms until Saloso and the other malandros arrive to attack the group. Saloso's minions narrowly incapacitate Elena's friends, but Elena successfully regrows the coral alarm, and it emits a noise that agitates the malandros. Saloso swears his vengeance as he retreats with the other river dolphins. Gallery The Tides of Change 18.jpg The Tides of Change 1.png|Soloso with Daria The Tides of Change 19.jpg The Tides of Change 22.jpg The Tides of Change 24.jpg|Soloso In Human Form. The Tides of Change 27.jpg The Tides of Change 12.jpg The Tides of Change 2.png|Saloso with his right-fin man, Torpe. Saloso steals the throne.png|Saloso steals Pescoro's throne Elena snatched by Saloso.png Saloso knocks Elena's scepter away.png|"So much for that!" Saloso blasted by the alarms.png|Saloso covering his ears when the coral alarms are restored. Saloso vows revenge as he and his goons retreat.png|"This isn't over, sirenas!" Category:Shapeshifters Category:Singing characters Category:Males Category:Dolphins Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Villains Category:Legendary creatures Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mobsters Category:Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters